Old friend
by Imaginery Wreck
Summary: Starts out as a funny story. Everyone's laughing, having fun and playing games. But what happens when an old friend of the Mikaelsons comes to Mystic Falls? Will people welcome her with open arms or with stakes? Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is technically my first story ever but it's definitely my first Vampire Diaries story. Review, follow or favourite (it let's me know if the story is good or not). Okay well I won't delay you too much then so you may now read!**

* * *

**_"Truth or_ _Dare__ is a common party game. There must be two or more people involved. One person must ask another person truth or dare. The person that was asked must then pick one. If they pick truth then they are asked a question and _****_must_****_ answer the truth. If the person has chosen dare, then the person that has asked them must pick a dare for them to do and the _****_must_****_ do the dare. This game can sometimes result to inappropriate questions."_**

_Oh really now?_ Kol thought after reading the rules - of what seemed like a very intriguing game - on his phone.

"Oh Daddy Hybrid!" Kol sing-sang while walking into Klaus's room.

"What is it Kol?" Klaus asked not exactly wanting to know what the bloody hell is going through that vampire's head this time.

"Take a little look at this." Kol said trying not to show his excitement. Klaus read the rules of the game on the screen then looked up at Kol with a confused look on his face.

"Let's play that!" Kol said, unable to hide his excitement any more.

"Kol, what on earth would make you think that I would ever agree to play this ridiculous game for 13-year-old girls?" Klaus said, genuinely curious to know what made Kol think that.

"Maybe the fact that I was planning on inviting that perky blonde friend of yours to this game."

"Kol, Rebekah is not perky nor my friend and we both know that." Klaus stated.

"Not her! Yes she will also be joining us but I was talking about your little friend Caroline." Kol said with amusement.

"And how exactly were you going to manage to get her to join in on your 'fun' little game?"

"Oh c'mon, we both know she is all up for parties and games or whatever. How could she _not_ want to play? And i was hoping you could get her to join." Kol said. "And while you get Caroline, I'll persuade our family." Kol finished, hoping his plan would work.

"Alright, I'm in." Klaus said showing a bit of happiness in his eyes as he took out his phone and started dialling Caroline's number.

"_Yes?_" Caroline answered.

"Well hello to you too love" Klaus said while smirking his signature smirk.

"_Klaus if there is a point to this phone call then please get to it._"

"Alright, alright. I would like to invite you to my humble abode for a little game of truth or dare. What do you say sweetheart?"

"_Truth or dare? I love that game! Can I invite Bonnie and Elena?_"

"Why must _they _come over?"

"_Because I'm not coming to the Originals house by myself._" Klaus slightly chuckled at that comment. He did see her point.

"Fair enough_, _game starts in twenty minutes. Don't be late." He smirked again before hanging up.

* * *

"Who was that?" Bonnie and Elena asked Caroline when they got back from getting drinks for them.

"That was Klaus. He invited me to go to his house to play truth or dare. Will you guys go with me?" Caroline asked putting on a puppy dog face knowing that they would need a bit of persuasion to go to the Original mansion willingly.

"Wait, you actually _want _to go?" Bonnie asked looking confused.

"Well you, me and Elena used to play it all the time before and we didn't do it in ages. It could be so much fun!" Caroline beamed before putting on her puppy dog face."Elena, will you at least go with me? C'mon you guys aren't going to make me go all alone are you?" Caroline asked worried that they actually might do that to her.

"I'll go, I can't let you go to that hell-hole by yourself." Elena said.

"Yay! So that only leaves Bonnie out then. Bonnie would you care to join us?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"Fine, sure. If you can't beat them, join them." Bonnie mumbled the last part to herself but of course with Caroline's vampire hearing she heard.

"I have to call Damon and let him know or else he would start worrying about me." Elena said while dialling Stefan's number.

"Hey Damon, me, Caroline and Bonnie were planning on going to Klaus's house to play truth or dare. No, Caroline got invited and she asked to go with us, we're not going to let her go by herself. Y-yes Damon I know it might be dangerous but I'm sure we'll all be fine, it's just a harmless game." Elena said trying to get Damon to listen to her. "Fine Damon you can come too if you want. We're all going to be there in around ten minutes. Okay I'll see you there. Love you, bye." Elena then hung up.

"Okay then let's go." Caroline said excited. She really did always love the game and couldn't help get excited about playing it, no matter who was involved in the game.

"Um, Care. I really don't think we can go like this." Bonnie told her friend. They were all in their pyjama's since they were planning on having a slumber party.

"Oh that. Yeah you're probably right about that." Caroline said after looking down at her light blue tank top and matching pants with fluffy bunny slippers.

Caroline decided on wearing black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a white jacket. Elena changed into a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved red top while Bonnie was wearing blue jeans and a brown tank top with a brown jacket.

They had arrived just a few seconds before Damon and Stefan got there. Stefan knocked on the door and was greeted by Elijah.

"Please come in, everyone is seated in the living room." Elijah informed them. They all walked in and took a seat wherever there was space. Elena was beside Bonnie who was next to Stefan. Kol was between Finn and Rebekah. Klaus was on an armchair and Elijah was on the other while Caroline and Damon were then stuck sitting on the floor. Damon was on the floor next to Elena while Caroline was on the other end of that couch on the floor next to Stefan.

"So Kol, you never told us why we are all her." Rebekah said to Kol.

"Well you see Bekah, we are all gathered here today t-" Kol started off until Damon interrupted him. "We're playing truth or dare. You need to get to the point Kol." Damon said bitterly.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or is the problem that you woke up _alone _in your bed this morning." Kol said, trying to get a rise out of the older Salvatore.

"Okay I think we should start the game now." Finn said before a Salvatore/Mikaelson fight started in their living room.

"I would like to go first." Kol beamed, thinking about who his next victim would be.

"Stefan! Truth or dare my friend."

"I'm going to go with truth." Stefan said not wanting to take the risk of picking dare with Kol. He would pick dare later though, he will make sure of that, just not with someone like Kol.

"You're no fun, what was your wildest sexual fantasy?" Kol asked, grinning, amused by his own question. Everyone stared at Stefan, waiting for an answer while Stefan's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Ew no, I don't want to hear that about my baby brother." Damon said disgusted.

"Now, now Damon, it's a question and he has to answer it." Rebekah said amused wanting to know the answer herself. Everyone then turned their attention back to Stefan.

"Elena and Katherine." Stefan mumbled hoping it was quiet enough so they would barely hear him but of course the majority of the people there were vampires and the non-vampires were right beside him.

"What?!" Elena shouted. She couldn't believe that he had wanted a threesome with her and his other ex also the known as the girl that nearly destroyed all of their lives.

"Oh my god!" Kol said while he burst out laughing along with everyone else. They couldn't help it, no one expected that from the younger Salvatore.

"Okay, okay! My turn." Stefan said after they all calmed down a little bit.

"Klaus, truth or dare." Stefan asked, a little bit of payback for being one of the people that laughed the most.

"Truth." Klaus said, deciding to start off easy.

"Okay then, have you ever skinny dipped?" Stefan asked him, unable to stop smiling like an idiot at his question.

"Yes, I have." Klaus said plainly. He did, many times before. He's over a thousand years old. Come one what did you expect. There were a few giggles at his answer.

"I wouldn't imagine you to be a person that would skinny dip." Caroline said.

"Well you don't have to imagine it love. We can go to the pool in the back right now if you want me to prove it to you." Klaus said while smirking.

"Yeah how about no." Caroline said.

"Damon, mate! Truth or dare?" Klaus asked, since it was his turn.

"Dare, bring it on Papa Hybrid." Damon said, he would never pick truth. Damon was a lot of things but a wimp, is not one of those things.

"Swap underwear with Bonnie." Klaus said grinning.

"Oh that's low. Low, low, low." Damon sighed, getting up off of the floor. "Let's go witchy." Damon said to Bonnie.

"I don't want to swap underwear with you." Bonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah well I wan't a pony but not all of us get what we want so suck it up and let's go." He said, already halfway up the stairs. Bonnie then got up and followed. They came back down the stairs in only a few minutes and Damon had a little bit of trouble sitting down properly.

"You know this is very uncomfortable, and un-sexy! What is up with that witchy." Damon complained.

"Shut up and ask someone already Damon." Finn said, wanting to get the game going again.

"Rebekah, truth or dare barbie." Damon said.

"Truth." Rebekah said, not wanting to pick dare when he was in a bad mood.

"Who do you fantasize about when you think about sex?" Damon said smirking.

"Oh," Kol said amused. "Yes Bekah, please do tell." Kol finished.

"Chris Hemsworth." Rebekah said smiling.

"Oh he's hot!" agreed Caroline.

"Who is this Chris?" Elijah asked looking confused.

"A super mega hot Australian actor!" Caroline squealed with Rebekah. "Nice choice Rebekah." Caroline said, Rebekah only smiled and nodded in response to the other blonde in the room.

"Alright! My turn. Elijah, truth or dare." Rebekah smiled evilly.

"Dare." Elijah said smiling, he wanted to get straight to the more fun stuff.

"Okay brother, stand outside in the middle of the street singing the song "What's My Age Again"" Rebekah said, proud of the dare she chose.

"Oh this is going to end badly." Elijah muttered to himself before walking outside. He stood in the middle of the road and started singing as loud as he could.

"_I took her out, it was a Friday night.  
I wore cologne, to get the feeling right,  
we started making out and she took off my pants  
but then I turned on the T.V ...  
and that's about the time she walked away from me!  
No body likes you when you're twenty three  
And are more amused by T.V shows  
What the hell is a-d-d? My friends say I should act my own age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_"

Elijah finished his performance then walked back inside with everyone following behind him.

"Wow Elijah, I didn't know you were such an amazing singer." Kol joked, smirking.

"I did not think you would actually have the guts to do that." Damon said impressed by what Elijah had just done.

"Can we move on please? Klaus, truth or dare?" Elijah asked his younger brother.

"Dare, give me your best shot brother." Klaus said smirking.

"Call Caroline's mother and tell her that you are in love with her daughter and ask her permission for Caroline's hand in marriage." Elijah said smiling, proud of himself.

"Oh my god Klaus you are going to get killed." Caroline laughed. Klaus took out his phone and started dialling the Sheriff's number after Caroline called it out to him.

"Hello Sheriff Forbes, this is Klaus." Klaus said into the phone after putting it on speaker phone.

"_Hello Klaus, is there something you wanted to talk about?_" Liz said into the phone, wondering what was the point of this phone call.

"Yes actually there is. Sheriff, I'm in love with your daughter." Klaus said into the phone while everyone tried not to laugh too loud.

"_You're what!?_" Liz yelled.

"I love her, I think about her night and day. And since her father isn't exactly around, I would like to ask for your permission to marry her."

"_WHAT?! No! No! No! Not happening! She's not old enough to get married! Are you out of your mind!_"

"Alrighty then well thanks for that, have a nice day. Goodbye Sheriff." Klaus said before hanging up. Everyone then fell on the floor laughing like idiots, even Klaus and Elijah couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, yes. Very funny, can you all shut it now." Klaus said wanting to move the game along.

"I'm going to go and get us some more drinks." Caroline said getting up from her seat on the floor and making her way to the original's kitchen. Caroline came back a minute later with quite a few bottles of Whiskey, Scotch and Bourbon. Everyone grabbed a bottle and took a big gulp from their own bottles.

"Sweet Caroline, which will it be, truth or dare?" Klaus asked before taking another large gulp of his Scotch from the bottle.

"Dare." Caroline said happily, she might have been a little drunk so she didn't exactly care what he might ask her.

"Alright then love, send a dirty text to someone in this room _but _it must be a guy." Klaus said smirking.

"You want me to _sext _a guy in this room?" Caroline asked, to make sure she heard him right.

"Precisely." He said, confirming her doubt. She took out her phone and started typing on it. _**I want to put whipped cream on you and lick it all off.**_Then she pressed send and tried to hide her face from everyone out of embarrassment. Just then Elijah's phone went off. He read the message and looked very surprised at what she had decided to say.

"Seriously blondie? You chose him over me?" Damon said slightly insulted that she didn't choose him instead of the oldest original.

"What did she say? What did she say? What did she say?" Kol beamed, practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"That is none of you business Kol." Elijah said, just before Klaus decided to grab Elijah's phone and read the text.

"Really now Caroline? I think we still have some left, if my brother says no to your offer I would gladly oblige." Klaus said smirking.

"Caroline what did you say?" Elena asked, wondering what they were talking about. "Nothing." Caroline responded a little too quickly.

* * *

After a few more drinks and turns, everyone was drunk out of their minds and by now they weren't even playing truth or dare anymore. The only actual still sober people were Elena, Finn and Bonnie. Elijah and Stefan were slightly drunk while everyone else were so drunk they were having trouble remembering their own names. Elena and Bonnie were sitting on the couch talking - mainly about the other people in the room. Kol and Damon were arguing about which one of them were hotter. Klaus was attempting to get Finn and Elijah even more drunk because he knew how much fun they could actually be when they were drunk and Stefan, Caroline and Rebekah were all dancing - half naked - to the loud music playing in the living room.

"Come on Finn, one more shot won't hurt you." Klaus said, trying to convince the original to get drunk.

"I guess you're right." Finn said before swallowing down the shot.

...

"I just don't know what to do about Stefan. I never wanted to break his heart but _my _heart wants Damon and it would just be unfair to Stefan if I were to keep dating him, faking my love for him. Yes I still love him of course but I'm not _in _love with him." Elena sighed, spilling out her problems to her best friend.

"That makes sense. It will all get better over time though, I promise. He'll get over you eventually and it will all be fine. Trust me." Bonnie said, comforting her friend.

"Yeah but that's also a slight problem." Elena said hesitantly.

"What's a problem?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I don't exactly _want_ Stefan to stop loving me. Yes I want him to be okay with me and Damon but Bonnie I lost so many people in my life and so many people that I love, I just can't lose another one. I know he's not going to be dead or anything but it will just feel like I'm losing another person that I love, another person in my life." Elena sighed, sulking into the couch.

...

"Damon have you not _seen _my face! I'm irresistible!" Kol argued with Damon over the loud music.

"Please!" Damon yelled, popping the p. "I have a smoking hot face _and _a rocking body!" He shouted over the music.

"I have an irresistible face, irresistible body, irresistible charms and I'm tall!" Kol said, beaming about the fact that he was taller than Damon.

...

"Oops!" Rebekah said before she slipped off the table from dancing and fell right before Kol caught her.

"Bekah careful, you're going to get yourself killed." Kol said to his younger drunk sister before putting her down.

"Calm down Kol! As if that's even possible. You're such a party pooper." Rebekah pouted before taking off her shirt, revealing a dark red lace bra, to join a shirtless Stefan and Caroline dancing on the table.

"What?" Kol exclaimed. "That is one of the most absurd things I have ever heard, I'm the life of the party!" He said, not believing his own sister would ever think that.

"Well then stop pooping all over this party!" Rebekah shouted over the music while still dancing on the table with Caroline and Stefan.

...

"There's a good brother!" Klaus said after Elijah downed another couple more shots. After that, Elijah was just as drunk as Klaus, so he started trying to get Finn to drink a little more too.

After Klaus and Elijah have completed their mission on getting Finn drunk, they started making their way to the other two originals of the family.

"Finn! Join us!" Stefan shouted while dragging him up on the table. Finn willingly got up on the table and pulled Elijah up with him.

"Come on Elijah, live a little." Finn told his older brother. Klaus then joined them but fell the second he got on the table.

* * *

After the game of truth or dare and the drunken dance party, everyone had fallen asleep either somewhere in the living room or kitchen. Elijah was asleep on the couch - shirtless - with an asleep Damon sprawled on top of him. Caroline and Rebekah were asleep, hugging under the table after they both had experienced an 'earthquake' and pushed everyone on the ground to save them. Kol and Elijah were asleep in the kitchen on the floor using plates as pillows. Klaus and Stefan were by the fireplace - without any pants. Elena and Bonnie fell asleep on the couch after talking about human teenage love drama while Finn was asleep on the bottom of the stairs.

Oh what a fun night they had ...

* * *

**What did you think? Want to punch me because it's bad or hug me because it's good? This story will continue and it will be drama later but I will make sure to try and make it funny.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Remember, we never speak of this again!" Damon said, not exactly wanting to ever talk about snuggling up to Papa Original.

"Agreed." Stefan and Klaus both said at the same time, also not wanting to ever mention sleeping next to each other without any pants.

"Did me and Rebekah _really _think there was an earthquake and try to save you all?" Caroline asked, just to be sure she heard it right.

"My god that was so dumb of me! I should have left my family to suffer." Rebekah mumbled to herself but of course everyone heard her.

"Thanks Bekah, we're really feeling the love." Kol said sarcastically. Rebekah only smiled smugly in response.

"Uh, we really should probably leave." Stefan said while zipping up his pants after he found them hanging from one of the cupboards.

"Right well uh, we hope you had fun and we probably won't be speaking to any of you in several weeks." Finn said while opening the door for everyone to leave.

"Well I wouldn't say _any _of them." Klaus said, winking in Caroline's direction.

"Really, because I would say exactly that." Caroline replied before turning on her heel and walking out the door waiting for her friends and Damon.

"Right well thanks for having us and well bye." Bonnie said quickly, rushing out of the house. Everyone started making their way out of the Mikaelson house and going back to their own homes. Damon and Stefan were walking home while Bonnie, Elena and Caroline decided to go back to Elena's house after finally managing to get the Salvatore brothers to let them walk back without them.

"Hey, you have to admit it was a pretty fun night." Caroline said after Elena unlocked the door to let them in.

"I don't know, it was okay I guess." Elena shrugged.

"You're only saying that because you didn't get drunk enough." Caroline said, walking over to the kitchen to get some coffee. "Anyone want coffee?" Caroline offered.

"Yes please! This hangover is killing me." Bonnie groaned, putting her fingers to her temple to try and ease the pain.

"Bonnie you only had like quarter a bottle!" Caroline stated. "Hell, even Elena had more than you did."

"I had a lot more than just quarter a bottle!" Bonnie argued.

"Sure, Elena do you want coffee?" Caroline asked, getting slightly annoyed with Bonnie.

"Yeah sure, thanks Care." Elena said while plopping down on the couch.

* * *

"Well that was a fun night, don't you agree brother?" Kol beamed.

"I have to admit it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Klaus said.

Elijah and Finn decided to go upstairs and take a nap, yes they were original vampires but vampires still have hangovers and they're having one hell of a hangover right about now.**  
**

"Nik!" Kol shouted.

"What?" Klaus grumbled, he really just wanted peace and quiet right now.

"Let's go to the bar tonight. I could use a nice snack and isn't everything more fun when you do it with family." Kol smirked. "Oh speaking of family, why don't we invite Elijah and Finn to tag along, it could be really fun." Kol finished.

"Oh god no! No more drinking!" Klaus replied, terrified to ever drink with Kol ever again.

"Don't worry brother, who said we have to drink. We just have to get the girls that drink." Kol smirked. "Come one Nik, it could be fun. Four brothers, in a bar, seducing girls, then eating them." Kol said the last part a bit more evilly than the other suggestions.

"If Elijah and Finn come along too then I guess I'm in." Klaus said, wanting to just get his brother to shut up already and let him have the peace and quiet he wanted.

"Great! I'll go invite them." Kol said jumping up from his seat on the couch.

"They're sleeping, you shouldn't wake them up. It's your fault they're having this hangover anyway." Klaus said, not looking at him, still paying attention to the T.V.

"Oh boo hoo, they'll be fine." Kol said while walking up the stairs. Kol was walking towards Elijah's room and started banging on the door. "Oh Elijah! Open up!" Kol shouted, still banging on the door. Elijah grumbled as he got out of bed and opened the door to his youngest brother.

"Kol, you don't have to shout and you know that. I would have heard you if you would have whispered." Elijah said bitterly, moving out of the way to let his brother in.  
"What do you want Kol?" Elijah asked his brother, sitting back down on his bed.

"Nik and I are going to the bar tonight, well he's only going if you and Finn will agree to accompany us, so would you join me to the bar tonight?" Kol asked.

"If you do not disturb me for the rest of the day until it is time to go to the bar then yes, I will gladly agree to join you and Nik." Elijah said, plopping down on the bed, his face falling on the pillow.

"Fine, fine. I get the hint, I'll leave. I have to go and bother Finn now." Kol grinned, leaving Elijah's bedroom. He walked up to Finn's bedroom and started banging on the door. "Finnnnn! Open up dear lovely brother." Kol said in a sing song voice.

"Yes?" Finn grumbled as he opened the door.

"Would you like to accompany Nik, Elijah and I at the bar tonight?" Kol asked.

"Why?" Finn questioned his younger sibling suspiciously.

"I just thought we could all go out and get a drink." Kol said, folding his arms behind his head as he lied down on Finn's bed.

"Alright, count me in then." Finn said.

"Great. Well I'll be off then." Kol said, jumping up from the bed then leaving his brother in peace.

* * *

She was driving into Mystic Falls in her classic black porsche speedster. It was time for her to move away from Greece for a while. If she stayed in the same place for too long _he_ might find her, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen right now. She figured he would never go to such a small remote town. He liked the bigger cities, or the countryside but not a small town like this. She knew that, she knew _him_ better than anyone else.

She bought an old house deep in the woods. No one has ever been _that _deep in the forest so no one ever noticed the old, broken and beaten down house in there. Sure it was messed up but she would get it fixed up, she just needed it to be far away from everyone else, she needed to be discreet. But what she needed most of all was a couple of drinks. She drove further into the woods until she reached her new home for now. She's been here a few times before but only to drop off some of her stuff before leaving again to get more of her things so she never actually got time to fully notice the house, or the forest either. It really was beautiful there. She wandered around the forest until she found a lovely waterfall nearby.

When she was done looking around her house and walking through the forest, she decided to head over to the Grill. She heard it was the most popular place to get a decent drink there. The second she stepped into the grill, all eyes turned to her. She was used to that reaction though. She was around 5'4 and looked quite exotic. She had olive tan skin, small light chocolate brown eyes, thin lips with a cute button nose and long, brown, straight hair, that went down to her elbows. Her hair was a bit messy though from walking through trees and lying on the hard rock near the waterfall.

She walked over to a booth on the far left side of the grill and set down her laptop, that she brought along, on the table. She thought she would look for some available jobs here. She would do it at home but the house was quite big and she felt a little lonely being there all by herself.

* * *

"Elijy boo. Wakey wakey. Time to get drunk." Kol said playfully as he walked into Elijah's room to wake him up and tell him to get ready to head out to the bar.

"Kol I'm going to say this once and once only so listen carefully. ." Elijah said as he lifted his head from the pillow and dragged himself out of bed.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a twist." Kol said, as the smirk on his face grew lightly wider from his own joke. "I'll be waiting downstairs, be ready in 20 minutes. I want to get the hotter girls before they leave." Kol said, walking out of Elijah's room.

Everyone was downstairs and ready in less than 15 minutes. Elijah was wearing his typical black suit except he decided to go without the tie and have the two top buttons undone to look a bit more casual. Kol had on a pair of black jeans, a black v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket. Klaus had on a grey Henley's shirt with a pair of black jeans and his usual necklaces around his neck. And Finn was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a black coat on top.

They headed out of the house and were on their way to the grill.

* * *

Stefan couldn't take it anymore. Listening to Elena and Damon having _seriously _loud sex upstairs. He had to get out of the house. Well he couldn't go to Caroline's, she had tons of homework. No way was he talking to any of the originals after what had happened so he decided to just have some alone time at the grill. Besides he could definitely use a drink after what he just heard coming from Damon's room.

He got to the grill and - just as his luck would have it - it was packed. All the seats by the bar were taken, people playing pool at the pool table. Each table had either couples or a group of friends and the same with the booths. He noticed one booth with one girl on her laptop on it. If he wanted to get a drink then his only option tonight was to join the girl.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" Stefan asked politely as he approached the girl.

"Sure, take a seat." She replied, also politely. He noticed she had an accent. It wasn't fully British though, it sounded more Australian.

"Thanks. I'm Stefan by the way." He said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth. "I'm Carolina." She smiled before returning back to her laptop screen. The waiter came over to their table, he ordered a beer bottle and she ordered the same. After a few minuted of silence - except everyone else in the grill talking - she decided to at least try and start a small conversation.

"So why are you in a bar all alone on a Sunday night?" She asked, looking up from her screen.

"Well I'm not alone, I'm with you aren't I?" He smiled. She chuckled at his choice of response. "Yes, I guess you are. But before you sat down here you were alone. Why?" She asked, she didn't want to be pushy but him avoiding the question made her want to know even more.

"Just not really in the mood to stay home and listen to my brother have sex with my ex girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said apologetically. "It's fine. What about you? You're here alone too." He asked. She knew why he was here so it was only fair for him to know her reasons.

"I just moved to Mystic Falls and my house is quite big and empty which makes me feel lonely so I thought I would stop by this little bar." She answered.

"Welcome to Mystic falls then. Warning: This is a scary scary town. Weird and unexplainable things happen here." He said jokingly but still meaning what he said. Crazy things did happen here, and it was unexplainable to humans.

"Well I'm a tough little cookie, I think I can handle it." She said playfully before taking a long swig from her beer bottle.

...

"Look around brother. Any one of these beautiful could be yours." Kol said to his older brother, Elijah, as they were drinking whiskey and scanning the bar for anyone to feed on tonight.

"Yes I guess that's tr-" Elijah stood there, still, in shock. "Kol... Is t-that Carolina?" Elijah asked his younger brother cautiously.

"What? Where?" Kol almost jumped out of his seat excitedly. "Elijah you better not be messing with me." Kol said sternly.

"No, Kol, she's right there!" He said sounding even more shocked, pointing at Carolina talking to Stefan. Kol looked over to where his brother was pointing and saw that Elijah hadn't been joking when he said she was here. She was right there, in that booth, in the grill in Mystic Falls.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Nik. Make sure he doesn't notice her or you know he'll just freak out." Kol said seriously.

"Alright, so that settles Nik, now what about us, what are we to do? Walk over there and say "Hi"? Ignore the fact that she's right here?" Elijah asked his brother worriedly.

"I don't know, I think maybe we should tell Nik." Kol said, doubting the decision he made earlier.

"No we really shouldn't."

...

"So, can I ask what exactly is going on between your brother and ex girlfriend. If you don't mind of course." Carolina asked, taking another swig from her now second beer bottle.

"Uh, it's a long story. Kind of complicated." Stefan said, looking down at his hands.

"I have time." She said. "Well..." He started.

* * *

After he finished telling her the whole story - leaving out the supernatural stuff of course - including what had happened with him and Rebekah a few night ago, she was surprisingly comforting. She said it just sounded like after Elena's parents had died she needed people to love her. But when she already had a great guy - Stefan - that loved her she needed more. She thought he could do much better than her.

"Thanks. So tell me a bit more about yourself. We've been talking about me all night I'm starting to feel like those desperate girls." They both laughed.

"Well I'm from Australia, I moved to Russia when I was 7. My mom died from cancer and my father was killed the next year. After that my friend's family took me in. Of course we all grew up and went our separate ways. I've been traveling the world. Europe, Asia and now here." She finished. She wasn't going to tell him the whole story of course. She barely said half of it but that was all that he really needed to know.

"Oh that's cool," He said. He was an over 150 year old vampire and even he didn't get to travel all of the world like she did.

"Yeah, it's really great." She smiled. After that, it felt like there was an elephant in the room.

* * *

Later in the evening, Carolina and Stefan had had 3 bottles of beer each, unbelievable large amount of tequila shots and a couple of glasses of whiskey.

She started giggling until she was just right laughing her ass off. He than joined in her giggling. "What's so funny?" He said but still giggling.

"Your hair." She said, laughing. "It's all funny but it suites you. Kinda cute actually." She said still giggling.

"Well your hair isn't so great either!" He said, also laughing along with her.

"Mm, I need to get home," She groaned. "Yeah it's getting kinda late." He said, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Well how the bloody hell do I get home, I can't drive obviously and my house is quite far, I'm pretty sure if I walk I'll pass out." Carolina complained, realising she as stuck since she was too drunk to vampire speed home.

"Well my house is pretty close." He slurred. "Oh sure make me feel even worse about it why don't you." She half whined half complained.

"Actually I meant we could walk over to my house and ,pick up our own cars in the morning." He said, dragging the word morning like a little child bragging about a new toy.

"Alright," She said mimicking his childish tone. "I guess we could do that. Well let's go then." She said, stumbling to get up and nearly falling over.

"Okey dokey artichoke." He giggled like a two year old, getting out of his seat with much less trouble than Carolina had. They were both holding on to each other while they were walking out of the grill and were clinging on to each other their entire walk to Stefan's house. When they finally got there Stefan had just realized he left his keys in his car.

"We have to go the whole way back then the whole way here again?!" Caroline whined.

"No," He dragged the word. "My meanie big brother can open the door for us. DAMON!" He shouted, trying to get his brother's attention. He knew Damon would be able to hear him if he would have just said it properly but he wanted to be extra annoying while Damon was most likely in bed with Elena.

"OPEN THE DOOR BIG BRO!" He sang loudly through the door in a high pitched voice. Damon walked down the stairs shirtless, ready to kill his brother right there by the door step for interrupting his alone day with Elena. _Why the hell is he drunk?! Was the last drunken experience not bad enough! _Damon thought as he approached the door. Carolina just then realized that she has to be invited in to his house. He's going to think it's slightly strange of her just standing there waiting for an invitation.

"Hello brother, and who is this lovely little lady you brought here with you?" Damon asked, leaning against the door frame, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Damon this is Carolina. Carolina this is Damon, the bastard I told you about." Stefan said smugly. Which didn't sound as mean as it could have since he was drunk and it was all slurred.

"So you're the infamous Damon."

"Indeed I am." Damon said smugly - properly unlike Stefan.

"Damon please just move out of the way already." Stefan was getting slightly annoyed with his brother just standing there, shirtless, in font of Carolina.

"Well looks like you're a grumpy drunk." Damon said.

"He happens to actually be a very fun drunk." Carolina said, rubbing her eyes with her hands since she really tired by now and honestly just wanted one of them to invite her in already so she can just go to sleep. Damon just shrugged in response to what Carolina had said. Stefan pushed his brother out of the way and stepped inside the house.

"Come on in Carolina," Stefan said kindly, and fortunately very quickly so it didn't seem as if Carolina had just been waiting outside the door.

"Right well I have to get going. Adios brother." Damon said, walking away from the two.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you to your room." Stefan smiled kindly.

"Thanks. For everything, being nice to me, letting me stay here for the night. It really is Elena's loss." Carolina said warmly before turning around and walking up the stairs.

* * *

In the middle of the night Caroline woke up realizing she couldn't fall asleep so she decided to go downstairs and get a drink. Water may not be as good of a midnight drink as blood but it will do for tonight. She got to the kitchen only to find a shirtless Stefan looking through the fridge.

"Oh hey, sorry did I wake you?" Stefan asked, closing the refrigerator door.

"No, no. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would just get some water and head on back upstairs." Carolina said, walking over to the fridge. She felt really awkward standing there in front of him in nothing but her underwear and a top. She didn't exactly plan on staying at someone's house for the night so sew her for not bringing her pajamas.

"Same, here you go." Stefan handed her a glass of water. They were both drinking the water until it was all gone then just standing there in an awkward silence for what felt like a century.

"Well I should go back to bed," Carolina said awkwardly, breaking the silence. Carolina reached over to put the glass on the table and accidentally bumped into Stefan slightly. They were both just staring at each other for a while and it was even quieter than before but somehow this didn't feel as awkward. Stefan then bent his head down slightly and kissed her and she went up on her tippy-toes and kissed him back. She'll deal with the consequences later but right now this might have been just what she needed to stop all her stress from have just moved into a new town.

* * *

**OKAY! I was planning on updating this sooner but believe me I was writing this whenever I had the chance. By the way Carolina's name is not pronounced like Caroline's with and a at the end. It pronounced 'Carol-ee-na'. And also I know in this chapter Damon is with Elena and Rebekah already slept with Stefan whilst in the last chapter Elena was with Stefan instead. I just realized that in the middle of the chapter so I edited the first chapter slightly and if you just re-read the other chapter quickly it will all make a little more sense. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would just make me feel that you all like my story. No reviews makes me feel like you all hate it and I'm wasting my time here.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and so to all my dead hearts, goodnight sleep tight, don't let the dead bite ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Carolina woke up the next morning on the couch on what felt like a very hard pillow, that was breathing... that was naked. _Oh dear God I slept with Stefan. This is bad, this is very very bad... _She thought. She got up off of Stefan and covered herself with a blanket she found on another couch. She was walking around the room and kitchen picking up her clothes. She found her black lace bra next to her matching panties hanging from the edge of the mirror but she couldn't find her dark red tank top that said 'kiss me'. She had her panties on now and just got her bra on when Stefan started to wake up.

"Hmm, what happened?" Stefan mumbled, rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"Uh, nothing. I was just getting my stuff. I should probably leave..." Carolina said, awkwardly standing in there in nothing but her underwear. Stefan got up from the couch and quickly put his black boxer briefs back on.

"Have you seen my pants anywhere?" Stefan said looking around the room.

"No sorry, have you seen my top?" She said as she quickly scanned the room too. Just then Elena walked in the living room in white pajama pants and one of Damon's shirts. Suddenly it felt like the whole world just froze. Carolina and Stefan just stood there staring at Elena.

"Um.. You know what, that wasn't even my favorite top anyway. I'll just go upstairs and get my jeans and jacket and I'll be on my way home then. Stefan if you find my top you can throw it out, I don't really care. Cut it, burn it, your choice." Carolina rambled on, she never liked being in awkward situations. When ever she was in such huge awkward situations she usually. started rambling on and on. She quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs to her room and got dressed as fast as she could.

Stefan and Elena just stood there, not saying a word. "Who the hell is she?" Elena was mad, she knew she shouldn't be but she was a little jealous. She just wasn't ready to see him with other people yet. Of course she should then imagine what it's like for Stefan not only seeing her and _hearing_ her with someone else every single day but also that that someone is his own brother.

"What do you care Elena?" He might have sounded a little meaner than he meant to but really it was none of her business what he did anymore.

"You can't just go off sleeping with random girls right in front of me like that Stefan." Elena said.

"Let me get this straight, _I _can't sleep with girls after we _you _dumped _me, _but you can leave me for my brother and be here everyday, screaming Damon's name almost every night? Yeah Elena that definitely makes perfect sense. I really see your point there." He said sarcastically. He couldn't believe her. Was she really being serious right now.

"But the person I'm with I actually love, you're just sleeping with random people. Stefan this is not you. You wouldn't do this, what happened to you?" She looked at him as if wearing a pink Afro wig. She didn't know who he was anymore, he was changing so much since their break up. But she had to admit, this version of Stefan was bad. And bad Stefan was kinda hot.

"Nothing happened to me Elena, this _is _me. I'm pretty sure I have the right to do what I want, you don't control me Elena." Stefan said as he finally found his pants and put them on. Carolina came back down the stairs with her black jeans and dark blue checkered shirt on, revealing her black bra since she couldn't find her top and her shirt didn't have any buttons. _Well wasn't that just the perfect day to wear the only shirt that didn't have any buttons._ She thought as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night and, uh, I'm just going to go now." Carolina said, making her way to the door.

"Oh hey Carolina, could you do me a favor and bring me back my car too if you don't mind. I'm going to have to clean up everything that happened here," He said, looking around the completely trashed room from last night. "and I'm going to be really busy today." He finished.

"Yeah sure, no problem. It's the least I can do for being nice so nice to me." Carolina smiled.

"Oh he was real nice to you," Elena said, bitterly.

"I actually meant that he was nice to me at the bar yesterday since I'm new in town." Carolina said matter-of-factly. "I'll be right back with your car Stefan." Carolina said, turning back to Stefan.

"Thanks, my keys are up in my room." He said, pointing up the stairs. "You're going to let some girl you just met go up in you room and drive your car?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Elena, we talked a lot last night, she's really nice if you get to know her so stop judging her," Stefan said sternly, his voice rising slight, annoyed with Elena's judgmental and selfish attitude.

"Thank you Stefan, I'll be right back with your car." She said, heading up the stairs to get his keys. His door was locked and she really didn't want to go back downstairs and talk to the new doppelganger, _Ugh, she's just like the other two. If not even worse..._ She thought. Carolina looked around to make sure no one was there and she grabbed the door knob to Stefan's room and pushed the knob until it broke off the door._  
_

Damon was wondering what was taking Elena so long to get some water, he got out of his room and heard Elena and Stefan arguing. Damon turned at a corner and saw Stefan's friend from last night breaking Stefan's bedroom door knob.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon asked Carolina as he approached her.

"Stefan said his car keys are in here but his door is locked so I have to open it my own way." Carolina said as she got off of her knees after the door was unlocked.

"And why do you need his car keys?" Damon asked her suspiciously.

"Stefan and I left our cars at the grill last night and I was going to go and get my car so he asked me to get his car too." Carolina explained, opening the door.

"Okay, that much makes sense but why aren't you wearing a top?" He questioned, curiously.

"Uh, I couldn't find my top anywhere." She trailed off, she didn't want to tell Damon that she had just slept with his younger brother last night. Damon wanted to ask how she couldn't find one top in her guest room but decided to just let it go.

"So do you have any clue what Stefan and Elena are arguing about?" He asked as he followed Carolina inside Stefan's room.

"She's mad that Stefan and I slept together." She told him, yes she didn't want to talk about it but he asked and Damon is Stefan's big brother so he had the right to know.

"You slept with Stefan?" He asked shocked. "I thought you two were just friends,"

"We are, it was a mistake and an accident. We didn't plan on anything happening. I just needed a place to stay for the night and next thing you know we're naked on the couch." She said slightly ashamed, still looking for his keys. "Okay where the bloody hell are his keys?" She asked.

"Top drawer in the nightstand." He pointed towards the nightstand. She grabbed the keys before thanking him and leaving the room. Carolina walked down the stairs and towards the door very quietly, not wanting to get noticed by Stefan or Elena and fortunately she wasn't.

Carolina vampire sped to the grill and got inside Stefan's car, she turned on the engine and started driving towards the Salvatore's house. When she got there, she got out of the car and left the keys on the doorstep. Carolina then vampire sped back to the grill, got her car and drove back to her old, broken down mansion in the woods. Surprisingly she wasn't that tired from running to the the grill twice. She walked over to her suitcases, that she left in the corner of her bedroom, and started unpacking. She didn't have many clothes, running for centuries didn't exactly give her much time to go shopping. It was easier not having many clothes anyway, made it faster for her to pack for when she had to leave again._  
_

She put all her shoes - only four pairs - at the bottom of her wardrobe then grabbed her three pairs - black, grey and another black - of jeans and put them on the lower shelf. She got all her underwear and put them inside a drawer then grabbed her only five jackets and out them all on hangers before grabbing her only nine tops and putting those on hangers too. Once she was done with that she went over to her laptop on the table and continued looking for an available job, since she was interrupted from doing so last night.

* * *

"Kol, calm yourself. Last night was not that bad. You had two girls fighting over you for heavens's sake!" Elijah told his slumping and grumpy brother.

"Yes I am well aware of that but I am also well aware of the fact that the ugly one won!" Kol said, slumping down even more in his chair. "But of course last night was just amazing for you because you got someone's phone number so you are jumping up and down with joy." Kol grumbled.

"Doesn't mean I'm planning on calling her, she was quite a bore." Elijah replied. She was really boring, whenever she wasn't talking about her high school days and how she was so damn popular, she didn't say a word. Barely even paying attention to what Elijah was saying - and Elijah barely managed to say ten words to the girl.

"Even Finn had a better time!" Kol whined.

"Well who wouldn't have a great time when they get to make out with a hot blonde in the bathroom." Elijah said, with a slight hint of jealousy and bitterness in his voice, irritated that he didn't get to make out with her in the bathroom since he was the one that saw her first anyway.

"And even Nik was feeling up some girl under the table!" Kol whined even louder this time.

"Yes I was," Klaus smirked smugly as he walked inside their living room. "Your own fault for pointing her out to me." He said, still that smug smirk on his face, as he sat down on the arm chair with a glass of scotch. Yes it was kind of Elijah and Kol's fault for pointing the girl out to him but they had to keep him from spotting Carolina there. It wasn't entirely their fault though, no one told him to feel her up! Suddenly they all heard a crash coming from upstairs and they saw a very angry Rebekah storming in the room.

"KOL! What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled as she marched up to Kol and shoved her phone in his face.

"Bekah move your phone a little closer I'm not quite blind just yet," He said as he grabbed hold of her elbow and pushed it away, far enough for him to read the screen. "Oh that! I sent that yesterday, why are you only reading it now?" He asked his raging younger sister.

"Explain. Now!" She demanded.

"Can someone explain to _us _what is going on?" Elijah said, pointing to him and Klaus.

"Kol," She said his name as if she was disgusted by it - which she most likely was at the moment. "decided to go to _school_ with me! Can you believe how ridiculous that is!"

"Ouch Bekah," He said, placing his hand on his heart feigning hurt from his sisters words. "those words hurt more than a dagger in the heart, especially from your own flesh and blood. That is just cruel, do you not want me around to flirt with all of your friends and chase away all of the men you fancy?" He asked, a smug and playful smirk spreading across his face.

"No! So I'll gladly thank you very much to STAY AWAY!" She yelled before storming off back upstairs to her room.

"You're definitely going aren't you?" Elijah asked, still remaining calm as if his sister didn't just almost burst his eardrums.

"Yup." Kol said, popping the 'p'.

"You're going to stalk her there aren't you?" Elijah asked in the same tone as his previous question.

"Yup." Kol said, popping the 'p' again, his grin growing even wider.

"And you won't stop until she has never felt more miserable than she will with you there aren't you?" Elijah asked - already knowing the answer - still calm but with a slight sigh of exasperation in his voice this time.

"Oh you betcha." Kol said, with a slight hint of 'evil-plan' tone to his voice and emphasizing the word 'betcha'. Both his brother's sighed at the same time from the evilness their brother was about to do to their own dear sister. Sure Klaus daggered her countless times but that was different. Okay maybe it wasn't. But tomorrow would be a _fun _school day for Rebekah...

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is a bit shorter than my other two but I'm not sure if I'm going to go on with this story. I want to but there are no reviews and barely any people read it so I'm pretty sure this is pointless and I'm just wasting my time here. And I really am trying to update as soon as I can but I have homework, art and some family stuff and it's not always the easiest thing in the world to come up with new ideas for the story. Most of the time I'm just making up the story as I go along though.**

**Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention before in the other chapters, if you go to my account there will be links to some stuff from the story. Not a lot of things yet of course but it's only the fourth chapter. On with the story now :D**

* * *

"Stefan," Damon called his brother from downstairs. Stefan walked down the stairs and into the living room to find his older brother sitting in the living room holding out a red top. "care to explain why I found this under the couch cushion?" Damon asked his older brother, intrigued to see what excuse he would get from Stefan.

"Oh that, that's Carolina's. She couldn't find it so she just left it. I should probably give it back to her." Stefan said, scratching the back of his head.

"Mhm, probably." Damon mumbled. "Meanwhile, I have places to get to." Damon smirked, getting up from his seat and throwing Stefan the red tank top.

"And what are those places?" Stefan asked.

"A date, with Elena." Damon said awkwardly. He probably shouldn't have mentioned anything in the first place. "Um, sorry." Damon said.

"Oh it's cool, I don't really care anymore." Stefan said calmly, plopping down on the couch and reaching out for the T.V remote.

"Seriously? Wow, I'm surprised. Glad of course but just a few days ago you were brooding more than ever." Damon said. he was glad Stefan was over Elena it was just a bit shocking how he did it so fast since he was madly in love with her and practically willing do to anything for her.

"Yeah well, you know." Stefan kept surfing through the channels. "Oh right. Carolina, top." He said, remembering that he should call her to give it back to her. He took out his phone and started dialing her number. It rang twice before she picked up the phone.

"_Hey Stefan._" Carolina said nicely. She felt in a good mood today, she didn't really know why. She was just happier than usual._  
_

"Hey, I found your top. Well, Damon found your top actually. I wasn't exactly in the burning-your-top mood so figured I should give it back to you." he said.

"_Oh right, thanks. I'll come by soon to pick it up. Is that all?_" She asked.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers everything. See you soon, bye." He said before hanging up the phone.

"This time when your new friends comes over, please try to keep it in your pants." Damon then left his brother alone in the living room and headed up the stairs. Stefan was then mimicking Damon's words, like a 5-year-old child did, after he had left.

* * *

"Kol! What are you doing here?!" Rebekah yelled furiously at her brother, Kol.

"What are you getting all worked up about? You _knew _I was going to come to school." Kol grinned.

"You know what, maybe you _need _to go to school. Because _clearly _you're not educated enough!" She stomped away from Kol and headed back to her previously interrupted girl talk with the rest of the cheer leading squad. Yes she knew that Kol would only make her life even more miserable by being with her even in _school_ and yes it would be miserable. But she didn't _fully_ hate having her brother here. In a way, she was kind of glad. It was like in those movies where family actually _care _for one another. Not just want to torment, tease and torture them. The three horrible T's. Of course she would never have that kind of a perfect family. _Apparently having a nice, caring and kind family that loves you is just too much to ask for. _She thought sarcastically.  
Kol was about to say something smug back but was interrupted by one of the cheer leaders coming up to him and started flirting with him very brazenly.

"Hi, I'm Claire." She smiled flirtatiously, standing very close to him and placing her hand on his arm and then smirking at his muscles.

"Kol, pleasure to meet you." He smirked.

"Likewise." She batted her eyelashes a few times.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! One of my cheerleaders?! Really Kol?!" Rebekah yelled, infuriated with her brother more than ever. Kol only ignored his sister in response and took Claire by the elbow and started walking away with her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is _not _happening!" She muttered furiously under her breath whilst marching to Kol and Claire and then grabbing Claire by her free elbow and pulling her away from Kol. "Kol, class! Now!" She yelled, she seemed angrier than ever so Kol knew better than to try and get an even bigger rise out of his sister than he already has. "Claire, cheer leading practice! Now!" Claire also knew not to mess with the blonde when she was mad.

* * *

_*Knock knock knock*_

Stefan walked up to the door and opened it, revealing a tired looking Carolina. She sounded a lot perkier on the phone.

"Hey, are you alright? You look a little tired." Stefan said nicely, moving to the side to let her in.

"Which is basically sugar code for 'Woah, you look like crap.' Thanks for being nice about it though, I've been cleaning my house non stop because it actually is that big of a mess." She grumbled but she did appreciate his concern and sugar code.

"That bad?" He asked as they walked to the living room.

"You have no idea. So you found my top?" She asked changing the subject. She would love to stay and chat but she really had to fix her house.`

"Oh, yeah. I think Damon left it h-" Stefan was ten interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. "Sorry, I'll go get that." Stefan apologized, walking back to the front door. Carolina sat down on his couch and out her feet up on the coffee table while she waited. Stefan opened the door to reveal an angry looking Klaus at his doorstep.

"I need to talk to you." Klaus said, walking past Stefan and into the living room. Klaus then froze once he saw Carolina sitting on the couch. Carolina looked up and immediately stood up from her seat on the couch and also froze, staring back Klaus.

"Nik" Carolina managed to choke out.

"Long time no see Carolina." Klaus said.

"You two know each other?" Stefan asked confused.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of." Carolina said awkwardly.

"How long have you been here?" Carolina asked Klaus sternly, marching over to Klaus with now only a few inches of distance between them.

"A while." Klaus said quietly.

"Why are you here?! You're not supposed to be here! You were supposed to be on your way to Pasadena!" She yelled as she threw him into the wall across from them.

"Carolina, listen to me!" Klaus said, trying to talk. "I'm not after you anymore." Klaus said slowly. "I've found someone else." Klaus said calmly.

"Who is she?" Caroline asked. She wasn't jealous of course. In fact she was actually ecstatically happy about that. She wanted to just run to the other girl and hug her and thank her a million times for getting Klaus away from her.

"Her name is Caroline." Klaus said matter-of-factly.

"Oh the irony." Carolina said sarcastically. "So that means that you won't be after me anymore? That I can live the rest of my life in peace without you?" Carolina asked shocked, she had been waiting for the past 600 years for this day to finally come.

"Yes, I guess so. Carolina I really do want us to still be frie-" Klaus was then interrupted by Carolina. He really did want to still be friends with her though. Their relationship hadn't exactly worked out but that didn't mean they couldn't have a friendship.

"Friends?! Are you kidding me?! You tried to **kill me**!" She yelled furiously.

"You tried to kill me first!" Klaus protested.

"Oh, please. We both know what I've done to you could never have killed you!" Carolina shouted. "You and I will never be friends Nik. I'm finally getting a fresh start, a new life. And I would really much rather that that life wouldn't include you. From now on, you don't know me. I don't know you and the past 1000 years of my life never happened. We are complete strangers and that is all we will ever be." Carolina said firmly. She then stomped out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Okay you _have got _to tell me what all that was about." Stefan said, still confused.

"Why should I tell you anything? I know that anything I say, you and your little bunch of friends will just use it to try and kill me again. Of course you will fail miserably but either way would much rather not share any information." Klaus said.

"Oh come on! We were friends once. Remember the good old days, you know _before _you erased my memory." Stefan said. "Just tell me! I'm begging you!" Stefan said, actually getting down on his knees. Yes, he was in fact _that _curious and desperate to get an explanation to what had just occurred in his living room a fee moments ago.

"All right," Klaus sighed, taking a seat on his couch. "It all started when I was still human actually. Carolina had just moved to our village from Australia. As you know, before the parents would always choose who their children married. My father had made a deal with Carolina's father to marry us. Of course we didn't exactly get on very well but after time, we fell in love with one another. And when my family and I were turned into vampires, so was she. But our relationship was so complicated. One day we hated each other and the next we were madly in love again! Our arguments though were terrible, we were both so violent, we would throw things at each other, break things. It went on like that for centuries. But one day, in the 15 century, we had a terrible fight. The worst one. I was so mad that I had tried to use her for my sacrifice for the curse. Not my proudest moment but she is very intelligent so she found out what I was planning on doing. As revenge, she packed all her things, burnt down our house and left. I never saw her after that. I tried to of course, I've been looking for her for the past 600 years. But now I've found Caroline and I'm pretty sure that I moved on from Carolina. So now - like you just witnessed - she can live the rest of her life in peace, without me." Klaus then took an unnecessary deep breath as he finished his story.

"Wow." Stefan said, shocked at all the information he just got. "You two were _married_?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"Yes, we were." Klaus replied.

"Well this is awkward." Stefan said, scratching the back of his head and looking down.

"What's awkward?" Klaus asked confused.

"Um, nothing." Stefan said quickly, looking back up from the ground. He didn't think he should tell Klaus right now that he slept with his ex-wife. Especially not when he was in a bad mood.

* * *

"Can you believe him? Sleeping with strangers right in front of me!" Elena ranted on and on to Caroline.

"Elena in all fairness, you two broke up and you are sleeping with his brother so he kinda has the right to have some rebound sex." Caroline reasoned.

"But I mean you should have _seen _this girl. Trying to act all innocent. She stole the keys to his car!" Elena exclaimed, irritated.

"She what?" Caroline asked shocked, almost spitting out the piece of cake she was eating.

"Okay I guess he asked her to bring his car back from the grill. But still she just waltzed into his room and took his things. And she wasn't even wearing a top." Elena kept complaining.

"Elena, I get that it's hard for you to see Stefan with other girls but you're with someone else, someone that you _love _so you need to let this Stefan thing go." Carolina said, placing her hand on Elena's shoulder to calm her down.

"Her name was Carolina." Elena said her name as if it was a disgusting disease. Caroline laughed at the coincidence. "It's not funny Caroline!" Elena whined.

"No it's just the awkward coincidence. That's kinda funny." Caroline said, taking another spoonful of cake in her mouth. Just then they heard a ring from Elena's phone.

"Look, it's Stefan. He better be calling to apologize." Elena said before answering the phone. "Yeah?" Elena asked, trying to hide the annoyance and anger in her voice.

"_Elena, remember that girl I was with a few nights ago?_" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I think so, what about her?" Elena asked.

"_She's an original vampire! AND Klaus' ex-wife! Can you believe that?_" Stefan said, still surprised.

"Oh my God are you serious?" Elena asked shocked.

"_Yeah." _Stefan said.

"Okay but wait a minute. Stefan, why are you telling me this?" Elena asked, why would anything about Carolina concern Elena.

"_Well you see she now hates Klaus. A looott. And she's powerful too so I was thinking that maybe we could think of a way to convince her to help us get rid of Klaus. I'm pretty sure she wants to kill him even more than us._" Stefan explained._  
_

"Yeah, that could work but how?" Elena asked.

"_I don't know yet. I have to go though, I'll talk to you later._" Stefan said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Class, welcome our new student. Kol Mikaelson." The teacher introduced Kol to their science class.

"Actually I've been here before. Not to attend the school but to pick up my baby sister." Kol smirked, looking over to Rebekah sitting in the back trying to hide her face. His smirk only grew wider as he saw the rage and fear in her eyes of what he was about to say. "Rebekah, over there in the back. Hey Bekah." He did a little wave, chuckling.

"Oh, well then how about you two pair up for this science project. It would be nice for you two to have some brother/sister bonding time in school." The teacher smiled widely, not knowing that he was only ruining Rebekah's day more and more by the second.

"That would be wonderful!" Kol beamed.

...

"Kol! Look what you did!" Rebekah was pointing to her top that now had the iodine and water on it.

"Oh oops. My mistake. But _your _mistake for wearing a white top today." He grinned.

...

"Kol! What did you do to my locker?!" She yelled, pointing to the word 'strumpet' written on her little mirror on the door of her locker.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything." Kol said, feigning innocence.

...

"Kol! Give me back my shorts!" Rebekah yelled at Kol who was now running down the hall with Rebekah's shorts for her cheer leading practice.

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted over his shoulder as he continued running. She then started chasing him but sadly had to do it at a normal speed since they were in a public place.

...

"Kol! Leave my cheerleaders alone!" Rebekah yelled, stomping over to Kol who was flirting with the entire cheer leading squad.

"Oh come on Bekah! You need to loosen up a little bit. We're only having some fun." He winked to the girls that were all on the verge of drooling over him.

...

"Kol! Unlock this door _now_!" Rebekah yelled at Kol who was in his car grinning at his sister who was locked out. Since he has decided to go to school now, Klaus no longer has to pick up Rebekah from school. Kol has to take her home, which was slightly hard to do if she was locked out of the char.

"You know, as an original vampire I would assume you would be string enough to let yourself in my car. Guess not."

* * *

"How was your first day of school?" Finn asked Kol once he came home with Rebekah.

"I think it was a very productive day actually." Kol grinned, walking to the living room with a slight skip in his walk.

"It was _dreadful_! Please, Finn. I'm begging you, do not let him go to school EVER AGAIN." Rebekah said dramatically.

"It couldn't have possibly been that bad." Finn said, shaking his head at his sister.

"No! It was _worse_!" Rebekah sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"Admit it Bekah, you love having me there." Kol smirked. Rebekah responded very calmly, by taking a pillow and shoving it on his face. Yes she knew he didn't exactly need air but it was fun imagining him actually dying if he were human.

"You know that doesn't work Rebekah." Finn sighed.

"I know, but life would be so much better if it did, wouldn't it?" She said, with an evil look on her face. Kol eventually pushed her off and got up from his seat.

"I think I'm going to go and have a little victory drink. Would you like to join me?" Kol looked over to his sister.

"With you? No. But I am in a desperate need for a drink so yes, I will - sadly - join you." She sighed and stood up from her seat, also grabbing her jacket.

"Be back before eleven." Finn joked.

...

"Oh my God is that Carolina?" Rebekah asked Kol as they were walking through town to go to the grill.

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention she's here by the way." Kol said simply.

"Oh, right? You say this like it's the most normal thing in the world. How long did you know she was here?" Rebekah asked, irritated at her brother for keeping this from her.

"I don't know Bekah, a few days I think." Kol said, barely paying attention to his sister.

"Well let's go and talk to her! It's not everyday we get to run into Carolina."

"I really don't think that's the best idea, you know how she was with Nik. What would make you think she would want to talk to us?" Kol questioned his younger, and impatient, sister.

"Just because her and Nik ended on bad terms does not mean that we did. We were best friends. _Please _Kol." Rebekah almost begged. _Almost_. She would never in a million years beg to her brother, to anyone for that matter.

"Fine, let's go." Kol sighed, giving in to his sister's annoying and insisting ways. They walked over to where Carolina was. She was facing her back towards them but of course they figured she could hear them with her vampire hearing. Rebekah tapped her on the shoulder, trying to hide her excitement, and smiled at Carolina as she turned around.

"Carolina! I've missed you!" Rebekah greeted her old friend happily with a hug. "Long time no see." Kol said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Carolina asked them confused.

"W-what are you talking about? Carolina it's us! Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson, remember. Your best friends in the old days, we would break all the rules and pull pranks on Finn and Elijah." Kol smirked, reminiscing about the old days.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I do not know anyone with the last name Mikaelson." Carolina said simply, but Rebekah was good at reading people. She saw the sadness in Carolina's eyes. Kol on the other hand didn't have a clue about reading people or having an understanding of people's emotions therefor leaving him confused and slightly dumbfounded, staring at Carolina as if she had lost her mind on the road somewhere during the last 600 years. Carolina gave them both an apologetic look before walking off.

"What the hell was that about? How can she not remember us?!" Kol asked, shocked and outraged.

"Oh for God's sake Kol you can be so slow at times. Of course she remembers us! She _chose _to act like she doesn't know us. You know how much pain our family has caused her, I don't blame her for wanting to erase us from her memory." Rebekah explained.

"Our family hasn't caused her any pain. _Nik _did. We did not do anything. She shouldn't be taking this out on us!"

"Kol just let it go. She's our best friend. She'll come around, she just needs some time." Rebekah said calmly attempting to relax her brother, failing miserably though.

"She had 600 years! How much more time does a person need!"

"Oh my God Kol just shut up already!" Rebekah threw her hands up. Exhausted with her brother's constant nagging.

* * *

"Where's Nik?!" Kol shouted furiously as he slammed the front door of their mansion behind him.

"Kol, what's wrong?" Elijah asked, walking over to Kol.

"We ran into Carolina today." He started off calmly but of course with irritation in his voice, and if he was trying to hide the irritation in his voice then he was not doing a very good job at it. "She pretended not to know us!"

"What do you mean 'not know you'?" Elijah asked his brother, confusedly.

"I mean she said 'Oh hello strangers. Would you like a cookie? My pony just finished baking a batch'. What do you think I mean Elijah! I mean she pretended not to know us! What other meaning do those words have?!" Kol stomped past Elijah and into the kitchen, grabbing some Scotch from the table and drinking right from the bottle.

"Calm down, Kol. It's not that big a deal. I'll go and talk to her and see what's going on, okay?" Elijah said to Kol as if he were a child that was upset because he didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas.

"While you're at it, would you mind asking her where she got her jacket. It looked so amazing." Rebekah beamed.

"Really?! You're thinking about her _jacket_?" Kol questioned surprised.

"It was very nice and soft!" Rebekah argued back.

"All right well I can not listen to another minute of you two bickering over the most ridiculous things so I'll just go and talk to her now." Elijah sighed, exasperated. He walked out of the living room and left the house without another word.

* * *

**Well! That's the end of this chapter and I am SO SO SO sorry for updating so late. I was writing this chapter then I wasn't happy with it so I changed it then I wrote a lot of it but because I have such a crap laptop, it turned off and all my work was gone ... So yeah ...  
Please review and let me know what you think of the story and the whole 'Carolina ignoring them' thing. And hopefully this chapter was long enough for all of you. :)**

**Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so Elijah didn't really know where he was going. For all he knew he could have been walking further _away _from her house but it was worth a shot at least. He knew Carolina so he figured she would have lived in a more hidden place, away from the city. Of course his first instincts in that case were to go to the forest. He hadn't been there many times in the past. As he kept walking deeper and deeper into the woods he began to doubt that she would be anywhere near until he saw a small, barely existent, light through the trees. He walked further down and behind the tall trees there stood an old mansion before him. _Of course she made herself that hard to find. _Elijah thought. He walked up to the front door and hesitated slightly, wondering whether or not he should go through with this. But after debating with himself for a minute he decided it was the right thing to do so he knocked on her door three times and she opened it with a smile.

"Hi, may I help you?" She smiled politely as if he was a 9-year-old girl wanting to sell her some chocolate chip cookies.

"Carolina, we need to talk." He said with his 'serious Elijah' face.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong house." She said as she was about to close the door but was blocked by Elijah's foot standing in the way when he noticed she was about to ignore him too.

"Carolina. We need to talk." He says again, slower and almost threateningly this time. She sighs, giving in. She knew she could never win an argument with Elijah. "Come in." She says quietly, stepping to the side to let him in. He steps over the barrier and walks into the kitchen straight ahead. "What do you need to talk about?" She asks, making sure to not show any emotion on her face when in reality she wanted to run to him and hug her old friend.

"Why?" He asks simply, he knew that she already knew what he meant.

"I don't want to have this conversation Elijah." She said, walking through the small hallway and into the kitchen. The house was a lot smaller on the inside than it seemed from the outside. It was cold but had a comfortable, homey vibe to it at the same time.

"Yes well I don't want to have to listen to Kol and Rebekah's constant whining." He retorted, a small smile playing on his lips. Carolina couldn't help but chuckle at what he said. They both went to the middle of the kitchen and sat down on the stools by the middle counter.

"Carolina, I understand why you would want to stay away from us. I don't blame you. But you can't pretend that the last thousand years of your life never happened. It doesn't work like that, things aren't that easy."

"Sadly" She muttered quietly but of course he heard her and he mentally agreed with her.

"No one in my family has ever hurt you other than Niklaus. Is there no other way you could possibly get back at him without ignoring us." He asked.

"Elijah I'm not doing this as any type of revenge. I just don't want to carry all of this baggage with me. Pretending it's not there is the easiest way, you have to understand that. I don't want to hurt any of you -maybe Nik a little- but I want a fresh start. Without all of this drama, that's not too much to ask for." She let out an unnecessary sigh once she finished explaining, to the noblest one of the originals, her reasons.

"I understand. But please, think about it." He said, standing up from his stool and leaving the house. _How did he even find my house?_ Carolina thought as she headed up to her room and took a long, relaxing bath. She honestly hadn't expected him to show up, of course why would she expect that. Mainly she never thought anyone would ever find her house unless she told them.

* * *

"Nothing! There's nothing here!" Caroline whined as she finished looking through the last pile of dresses thrown on her bed. "How am I supposed to win Homecoming Queen if I don't have anything to wear." She complained. Homecoming was in three weeks and Bonnie, Elena and Caroline -mostly Caroline- are freaking out. They had to find perfect dresses, the best shoes, awesome hairstyle idea and gorgeous make up. Not to mention all three of them were helping with organizing Homecoming, putting even more pressure on them. Elena and Caroline were both nominated for Queen each year but never won because they weren't seniors. Bonnie was nominated once before, she didn't win but she said she didn't want to anyway.

"Care, you need to calm down. How about we all go shopping tomorrow and we can all get ourselves drop dead gorgeous outfits." Elena smiled, comforting her freaking out friend.

Caroline took a few deep, calming breaths before talking again. "Okay, we'll go tomorrow." She said calmly. "I can't wait!" She squealed. She loved shopping, although she wasn't sure whether she meant that about shopping with her friends or for Homecoming. She was most likely excited about both. Elena and Bonnie joined in on the squealing and then they all broke into a fit of giggles which turned into loud laughter in only a few seconds.

"I'm so excited to go with Jeremy this year." Bonnie beamed. "Hey you know what." Elena suddenly thought of an idea. Both Bonnie and Caroline saw Elena's thinking face and she immediately got their interest.

"What?" Bonnie wondered.

"Well I was thinking that with all the stress Homecoming, dresses and the cure is putting on us, what if we just forget about it all for tonight. What if we go dancing tonight?" Elena smiled, more excited than before at the thought of just her and her friends having fun like old times, before all the supernatural drama.

"That's a great idea." Bonnie beamed.

"Wait!" Caroline suddenly exclaimed. "I think I have a better idea." She grinned. "Let's go." Caroline got up.

"Where?" Bonnie asked, looking just as confused as Elena right now."

"It's a surprise. Just trust me." Caroline grinned, grabbing her jacket that was buried deep under the pile of fluffy, silky, colorful, and any other dress you can think of, thrown on her bead. Bonnie and Elena hesitantly got up and followed Caroline out of her house and into her car.

* * *

"Kol stop whining! It is not my fault that my shampoo smells nicer than yours!" Rebekah groaned at her annoying brother.

"I'm just saying, it's not fair that just because we are men does not mean that we don't want our hair to smell just as nice as women's." Kol said, slouching in his seat. Rebekah sighed at Kol the same time the doorbell rang. She immediately got up to answer the door wanting to get away from Kol so she wouldn't have to keep listening to his constant complaining.

"To what do I owe this lovely pleasure?" Rebekah said sarcastically -with her best bitchy smile- after she saw Caroline, Bonnie and Elena standing on her porch.

"I honestly don't know." Bonnie said innocently. "This was all Caroline's idea. Me and Elena still have no clue what's going on."

"We are here to have fun." Caroline beamed, moving around Rebekah to walk inside the mansion but was blocked by Rebekah stepping in her way.

"No. You're not. Not here anyway. There's a little bit of drama going on around here right now so the last thing we need is some annoying doppelganger, baby vampire and crooked mouthed witch here to 'have fun' " Rebekah said before closing the door in their faces.

"That was kinda harsh." Caroline said, now looking disappointed.

"Is my mouth really crooked?" Bonnie asked, her hands on her jaw checking if it was. Elena and Caroline looked to each other before turning back to Bonnie and replying "yes" simultaneously.

"No, we're _are _going to have fun and Rebekah is not going to stand in our way." Caroline said, looking optimistic again before knocking on the door again. She smiled when someone else opened the door this time.

"Hello love, finally decided to take me up on my offer?" Klaus smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Not today. Actually I was thinking, with all the drama in our lives right now, that maybe we could all-"

"-Get together and have sex? Sure, Elena and Bonnie can pick who they go with and you and I can go upstairs right now and take my room." Klaus smirked.

"No! I was going to say that we could all have some fun, you know like we did last week." Caroline smiled, forgetting about Klaus' earlier suggestion.

"You know, sweetheart, that's not such a bad idea. Come on in ladies." Klaus moved to the side to let them in.

"Nik! Why did you let them in?" Rebekah yelled furiously. She was angry a lot lately she noticed. _Of course who wouldn't be when you live in the most infuriating town and have the most infuriating brothers. _She thought.

"Settle down little sister. They actually had a great idea." Klaus smiled.

"Yes I know, all the bullshit they said about 'having fun'. But we have some things we need to deal with right now which is why I did _not _let them in." Rebekah said more calmly this time but still irritated of course.

"Which is _why _we need to have fun." Elena beamed, smiling at her two friends.

"No, _you _need to have fun. _We _do not." Rebekah retorted.

"No one is forcing you to join in Rebekah." Bonnie said.

"I am." Kol beamed walking into the living room, he heard their whole conversation or at least enough of it. "Come on Bekah, you need to loosen up a little bit. Have some fun." Kol smirked.

"Fine." Rebekah sighed, giving in as long as they all stopped pestering her about it.

"Great! Nik why don't you go and get our dear brothers to join us." Kol grinned.

"Elena, why don't you invite Damon and Stefan?" Caroline smiled at Elena.

"No! Oh come on, why did you have to ruin it?" Kol groaned. The girls laughed at Kol's miserable reaction, only making them want to invite the Salvatore's even more. After Elena called Damon, to invite him and Stefan over, Klaus came down the stairs with Elijah and Finn following behind him. They all went to sit in the living room when the Damon and Stefan walked in.

"I'm here, the party has just officially started." Damon grinned, walking in the room and taking a seat next to Elena while Stefan sat down on the opposite couch.

"Oh goodie. We've been waiting for this day for so long, I must go get the fairies and unicorns to celebrate." Kol said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny Mikaelson." Damon glared.

"So why are we all here?" Stefan asked, looking around the room confused as to what's going on.

"Didn't Damon tell you what I told him?" Elena questioned.

"No, he only said that you were in danger and we had to hurry." Stefan replied.

"Damon!" Caroline threw him a glare for lying to Stefan about what was going on and then threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face. "No one's in danger, Stefan." Caroline reassured him.

"So why _are _we all here then?" Stefan asked, still confused and slightly annoyed that he was the only one with no clue about what was happening.

"This is the last time I'm saying it ; to have fun. Now sit down." Caroline urged them.

"So what are we playing today then?" Kol asked.

"Oh! How about 'Never have I ever'." Caroline suggested.

"How do you play it?" Elijah asked.

"I've seen people play it in movies. Someone says something they've never done and if someone else _did_ do that then they have to drink a shot but if no one drinks then the person that said it has to drink." Rebekah explained. "I'll go get the shots." Rebekah stood up and went to get some shot glasses along with some whiskey.

"This may be hard for me to play then, I have done many _many _things." Kol smirked.

"And you can keep those things to yourself then Kol." Klaus said.

"I'll go first." Caroline said. "Never have I ever . . ." Caroline thought for a minute, thinking of what she hadn't done before in her life. "Went out in public naked."

Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and Finn all took a shot, receiving shocked and confused looks from everyone at the circle.

"If you're waiting for an explanation you're not getting one." Finn grinned before downing his shot.

"All right, my turn." Rebekah said. "Never have I ever slept with someone to make someone else jealous." Caroline, Klaus, Elijah and Damon all took a shot.

"Elijah?" Kol asked confused, he didn't expect that from his older brother. Even Kol had never slept with someone to make another person jealous. Elijah ignored Kol's confusion knowing that if he told him then he would never hear the end of it.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, just as confused as Kol was.

"Long story sweetheart, what about you? You took a shot too." Klaus smirked.

"Well when Stefan and Damon first moved here Elena got Stefan so I kinda slept with Damon to get back at Elena." Caroline said ashamed at what her human self did.

"Wait so you used me to get revenge at Elena because you couldn't have my brother?" Damon asked shocked and offended.

"Oh as if you never used me!" Caroline protested.

"Okay we all get it, you both used each other. My turn now." Kol said. "Never have I ever-" He was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell ring. "Oh come on!" Kol shouted exasperated that he didn't get a turn. Caroline got up from her seat and went to answer the door.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house." The girl at the door said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry for disrupting your evening." She said turning away.

"Wait, who were you looking for?" Caroline asked.

"Do you by any chance know where I can find Elijah Mikaelson?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's in here." "Elijah there's someone at the door for you!" Caroline called out before going back to the living room to join everyone as Elijah approached the door.

"Carolina. What are you doing here, how do you know where I live?" Elijah asked.

"The same way you know where I live." Carolina smirked. "I've decided that maybe you're right. Ignoring you is not the right way to deal with anything and it was very childish of me, I'm sorry for that." Carolina apologized.

"It's understandable and I accept your apology." He said.

"I've missed you Elijah." She smiled, about to reach over to hug him when she was blocked by the barrier. "Oh God, I hate this stupid 'inviting-a-vampire-thing'. It's so infuriating." She sighed.

Elijah laughed at his old friend, she always had an opinion about something - and it usually was not a positive one. "Come in." Elijah said stepping to the side. Carolina tried to walk through but it still wouldn't let her, both Elijah and Caroline looked confused at that. Carolina looked more so annoyed.

"Why can't I come in?" Carolina asked, trying to get in again.

"I'm not sure, this has never happened before. Not from what I know anyway."

"I own this house which means that I'm the only one who can invite people inside." Klaus called out from the living room.

"Well then I'd much rather just leave." Carolina said just before Klaus came out of the living room and joined Carolina and Elijah at the front door.

"Carolina, pleasure to see you again."

"I can't say the same." Carolina smiled smugly.

"Is that how you treat the only person that can let you in this house?" He said, returning her smug smile.

"Like I said ; if you're the only one that can invite me in then I'd much rather leave." She turned on her heel and started walking towards her car.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." He called out mockingly. "You can come in." He grinned, raising his eyebrows. She turned back to him, a suspicious look across her face but never the less started walking towards the front door again.

"Big mistake letting me in but thank you." She hissed in his ear as she walked through the barrier. She may hate him more than anyone on the planet but she was still taught some manners so she had to say thank you. Klaus only smirked at his ex-wife's attitude towards him before walking back to the living room after her and being followed by Elijah.

"You! You're the one that slept with Stefan!" Elena pointed her finger accusingly at Carolina.

"Say it a little louder a few more million times, I don't think the president of China knows yet." Carolina said, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet - the not at all sarcastic and rude - Carolina." Klaus said, sitting down in his previous seat next to Caroline. Carolina bowed down at Klaus' introduction for her.

"Carolina join us!" Rebekah beamed.

"What am I joining in on? An orgy?"

"We are apparently going to 'have fun'." Finn said.

Carolina thought about it for a minute, contemplating whether or not she should have fun with her ex-husband and his little bunch of frienemies, before deciding that a bit of fun with strangers won't hurt her. "Sure, I'm in. What are we doing?" She asked, taking a seat between Rebekah and Damon.

"We're playing Never Have I Ever." Stefan said.

"And it was my turn before I was rudely interrupted!" Kol said. "Never have I ever hired a prostitute." Kol grinned, wondering if anyone of them has ever done that. Kol may compel women, drink from them then forget who they are but he would never hire anyone to sleep with him, that just seemed slightly said and desperate to him. Everyone looked around the room to see if anyone was taking a shot and no one did, they all remained still in their seats. Kol then had to take a shot since no one else did.

"Okay then, my turn. Never have I ever slept with more than three people in this room." Stefan said, looking around the room. The only people in that room that he slept with was Rebekah, Elena and Carolina and he was curious to see if anyone else had slept with over three people at their group. Surprisingly nobody took a shot, causing people to give Stefan a few judgmental glances before he took a shot glass from the table and quickly downed it in one go.

After he put the shot glass in the middle of the table again they all heard a phone ring. "Sorry, I have to take this." Carolina said, looking at everyone apologetically before leaving the room to answer her phone. Of course everyone had listened in on her short conversation.

"_You're coming with him already? Oh that's great. Thank you so much I really appreciate it. Yes of course, all right, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. Thank you so much. Love you, I'll be there soon._" Carolina then ended her conversation, entering the room again. "I'm sorry but I have to go, nice meeting you all and nice seeing you again." Carolina said looking over at Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah, avoiding Klaus' angry glare at her. With that she left their mansion, got in her car and drove off towards the nearest airport.

* * *

**So! That's that then. I am SOOOO sorry for updating so late, I've been really busy lately and you have no idea how terrible I feel. I've been meaning to finish this chapter and post it up. Hmm... who was Carolina talking to on the phone? Why is she going to the airport? Lots of drama to come in later chapters. By the way there are links of some things that have been mentioned in my story on my profile, you can go see that if you want or leave everything to the way you already build it up in your most likely weird and twisted little brain. Thank you for reading and please review. I will try to update soon and like I said I am very _very _sorry about the late update.**

**Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite ;)**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N - Okay so I'm thinking about not continuing on with this story. And no, it has nothing to do with reviews or anything. I have another account where I'm currently working on a story and I'm going to focus on that story for now. I might come back to this story eventually but I'm not sure. I'm really sorry to everyone that reads this story. You can read the other story I'm working on. It's called 'This Is Revenge' but I'm writing it on my other account name which is 'ImageneryWreck'. I'd love it if you'd read it and again I'm sorry about this story but I really want to fully focus on the other one.**

**Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite ;)**


End file.
